People Will Say We're In Love
by kellylover
Summary: "Max had no doubt that 99 had known for a while now how he felt about her. She knew what she was doing; she knew she was baiting him and she knew it was driving him crazy." Set during "Pussycats Galore", this story reviews Max's feelings toward 99 throughout Season 2. Oneshot.


**People Will Say We're In Love**

**kellylover**

"_Sehr gut. Auf Wiedersehen_," Maxwell Smart called to the reporters who had followed he and 99 up to their hotel room. With that, Max closed the door and turned around to face 99.

"Well, that's it, 99," he said, setting down his bags and walking toward her. "Now we just have to wait for Frank Valentine to contact us."

"I think I'll take a shower in the meantime, Max," she replied sliding past him, headed in the direction of the bedroom. "I feel so dirty after those long flights."

"Good idea, 99," he replied, following her into the room. "I think I'll try and get some rest while you're in there. I didn't sleep very well on the plane."

"Okay, Max," 99 said, stopping by the bedroom dresser to take off her glasses. "I'll wake you when I'm done." She walked over to him, where he had sat on the bed and began to take off his shoes. "Have a nice nap," she murmured and bent down to kiss him coyly on the cheek.

Max watched as she waltzed into the bathroom, swaying her hips a bit more than usual. After a moment Max heard the water turn on in the other room and listened as 99 began to softly hum.

Darn that woman, Max thought to himself, as he flung his legs onto the bed and laid back, placing his hands under his head. She knew what she was doing; she knew she was baiting him and she knew it was driving him crazy.

Max had no doubt that 99 had known for a while now how he felt about her. In the beginning he didn't try to hide it. But after a while, Max realized how difficult it would be to date 99 and to be her partner at CONTROL at the same time. Despite his best efforts, he knew that both he and 99 were very much invested in each other.

Max got to see firsthand how invested 99 was in him when she believed him to be dead.

He had been watching from a distance at his funeral, but as far as he could tell, 99 had genuinely been upset at his faked death. Unfortunately, her despair seemed short-lived, despite the chief's reports to the contrary. The very next night after Max's fake funeral, she started her week of wining and dining with Antonio Carlos Carioca.

The thought of 99 gaily laughing with Carioca by her side had made Max's already small living arrangements seem even more suffocating. Every year Carioca came to town and every year 99 was his escort. It was a week of torture for Max, but even more so now that he knew 99 thought he was dead. She no longer had him or his feelings to consider. He wasn't in her thoughts to hold her back.

At least, that had been what he thought. But when Max broke the Blaster case wide open and he went to capture Carioca and reveal himself to 99, he knew that she had been very upset at his supposed death.

99 had also shown how much she cared for him when she was assigned to finish his one of his assignments. Max had been tracking the infamous Choker when, unfortunately, Dr. Pliney had been murdered right behind his back. The chief had been upset, to say the least, and had ordered Max to go on vacation rather than finish the case. Instead, 99 was to fly to Casablanca and wrap it up. Max hadn't known that it was 99 who took over his assignment, so when he disobeyed the chief's orders and stowed away on a flight to Casablanca, Max had been taken aback at the sight of the lounge singer who looked just a little too much like 99.

99 had noticed the resemblance, too, but at first they both acted as though nothing was unusual. She had approached him, seduced him, and then prepared herself to apprehend him as the Choker. She had given him an opening, though. Because he had seemed so much like her partner, she hesitated for a moment and let her guard down. That was when he knew it was actually her, and he had never been so happy to see her as he was at that moment.

But as happy as he was, Max knew that he needed to watch himself. No matter how much he cared for 99, he knew the impossibility of being with her in any capacity other than as her partner. And it was that knowledge that led him to often overcompensate. Any chance he had to distance himself as much as he could from 99, Max took.

When he had been forced to kidnap Miss Dvorchek when KAOS started running out of agents, Max had flirted more than he meant to. And when 99 called him on it when she returned from Siegfried's evil clutches, Max was ashamed and embarrassed that 99 would ever have to hear stories like that about him. At Tracy Dunhill's party Max went overboard as well. He had been drinking, and though he was sober enough to perform his duties, the alcohol had strength enough to remind him of his despair when it came to 99, and to give him courage enough to come on strong to the first pretty girl he saw. Again, 99 had found out, and, again, he had been thoroughly embarrassed.

But rather than giving up on the project completely, Max did his best to distract himself from 99 without going too far. While he acted as Prince Abu Ben Bubbie's double, he tried to forget about 99 by enjoying the harem girls. Instead, he only hurt himself, for every kiss that was given to him only made him yearn for 99's affection more. And when 99 was out of town and Tisha Heinschmidt came to him for protection, Max tried indulging in her company instead, but still was only reminded of 99.

Though 99 knew of his missteps with these various women, she somehow continued to see through his disguise. She knew he cared, and never stopped trying to get him to admit it. Whether it was while they prepared to destroy KAOS's master computer to stop them from committing piracy on the high seas, or while he distracted KAOS from Agent X's mission of transporting CONTROL's new code, 99 always fished for him to understand the gravity of their situation and to reveal his true feelings for her.

More than just coaxing Max to confess his love for her, 99 was also subtly seducing him every chance she got. When they infiltrated Kilmen's Pet Shop and faced execution, she asked for a kiss from him as her last request. Which had originally confused Max, but had also given 99 the idea for their escape.

And even more than all of that, 99 never let Max forget that she still hung on to their previous, though brief, relationship. She promised to wait for him when he was arrested, and demonstrated her unshakable devotion to him despite a large price placed on his head. And the more 99 pushed him to accept and admit that they were all but together, the easier the idea became to Max. Which only weakened his resolve.

As much as Max hated it, no matter how many battles he won, 99 was winning the war.

Max's resolve took one of its biggest hits when he and 99 went after Hans Hunter in the Caribbean. After wandering around the island for a few hours, they were captured and taken to Hans Hunter's lodge where they were instructed as to what would happen the following morning. Then they were shown to separate rooms and advised to sleep as much as possible. Before parting ways Max took 99's hand and squeezed it, doing his best to reassure her by just looking at her.

But despite Hans Hunter's advise, Max found that it was impossible to sleep. He was too hot, so he tore off his pajama top. The pillow was too hard, so he fluffed it repeatedly. He was uncomfortable, so he kept changing positions. Eventually, he resigned himself to lying on his back and throwing an arm over his eyes. He laid there, thinking of 99.

He knew she must be afraid. He was sure he had seen the fear in her eyes when they parted. Max hated when a mission scared 99. He would do whatever it took to calm her down, often puffing out his chest, saying some outrageously arrogant things, and keeping 99 close by his side. Max knew she was the real brains in their partnership and they would never have survived the many things they had already faced if it weren't for 99's cool, clear logic.

But keeping 99 calm was more important to Max than just keeping her on her game. He felt daggers in his chest when she looked at him with real fear in her eyes. So he would always do whatever it took to reassure her that he would keep her safe. Unfortunately, that was all but impossible to do when they were being kept in separate rooms.

As if on cue, his door opened and he heard 99 whisper, "Max?"

He took his arm away from his eyes and sat up in bed. "99, what are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

She stepped inside and closed the door but kept her distance. She was dressed in a pajama set similar to the one Max had shed earlier. It was then that Max realized his state of undress and reached for the covers to shield himself from her gaze.

"I slipped past the guards. I couldn't sleep," she answered quietly. Max breathed a sigh.

"Come here," he beckoned, scooting over in his bed and opening the covers for her. She did as he asked, sliding in beside him and laying against his chest. He reclined back, tucking her in to the covers and then draping his arm across her back.

"What's the matter, 99?" Max asked.

"Oh, Max, how are we going to get out of this one?" she replied. "The house is too heavily guarded to break out. I was just lucky to make it to this room. Hunter knows this island like the back of his hand, how are we supposed to outsmart him?" She looked up at him then, as if she expected to hear him come up with a brilliant plan. Her eyes were wide and searching.

Max sighed and lightly shook his head. "I don't know, 99," he said truthfully. "But we'll find a way. We always do."

"But what if we don't, Max? What if this is the end?" she insisted.

Max took a deep breath before answering: "If we don't, 99, I need you to promise me something."

"What, Max?" He swallowed.

"If we can't make it out, you have to do whatever Hunter wants. It's the only way. You have to stay alive, at all costs." He looked deep into her eyes. "Promise me you will, 99."

"Max!" she exclaimed softly. "I can't do that! My place is with you!"

"No, 99, you have to. The chief will come after you if you just stay alive. Promise me," he commanded.

"I can't," she whispered.

Max waited a beat. "Please," he begged. "Please, 99, promise me. I need you to promise me." She swallowed.

"I'm sorry, Max, but I just can't. I belong with you." Max breathed a sigh of resignation. Before he could say anything else, 99 lowered her face to his chest and kissed the spot just over his heart. Max felt goosebumps rise all over his body. He cupped her face in his hands, lifting under her chin until his lips finally met hers.

He kissed her passionately, moving his mouth rapidly against hers. He wrapped his arms around her body and drew her as close as he could. Eventually, Max let his jaw fall slack and snaked his tongue out, lightly licking at her lips, begging for entrance. She granted it, and for the first time Max's tongue sought out her own. Her hands were on his chest one moment, running through his hair the next. His were tracing the outline of her figure, pausing ever so slightly at the side curve of her breasts.

They continued like that for what seemed like an eternity. But eventually, Max pulled away, placing light kisses on her lips and cheeks as she laid her head on his chest once more. He squeezed her against him and sighed, remembering her dedication to him despite her possible demise.

"Try to get some sleep, 99," he began. "We have a long day tomorrow."

"You, too, Max," she replied through a yawn. "You need to be well rested." He kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, 99," he said, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight," she responded, and snuggled into his side.

The next thing Max knew, it was morning and his door was swinging open. Igor was standing there, shouting out into the hall.

"She's in here!"

Max and 99 scrambled. He pulled her closer to him and pulled the covers up over their bodies as they sat upright.

"So, you snuck in here, did you?" Igor directed at 99. "Shameless hussy," he added. "Come on, then. Get up. It's time to prepare for the hunt." Max and 99 glanced at each other. "Go on, both of you!" Igor began again. "Get up!"

Max removed the covers from around 99 and she slipped out of bed. She looked back at him once more before quickly exiting the room and heading back down the hallway into her own chambers where her clothes were waiting.

The next time they saw each other was just before they were released onto the island to run for their lives.

And run they did. They ran and schemed and sneaked around the island as best as they could. But in the end, Hunter still prevailed. When Hunter gave 99 one last chance to agree to stay with him, Max also gave her one last chance to consider his pleas from the night before. But 99's devotion was unwavering. And thanks to her quick thinking, they were finally able to prevail.

After that night, Max couldn't deny how futile it was to try to forget 99. He also knew how futile it was to resist her whenever an opportunity presented itself to him. He was in love with her, and he couldn't stop it. Even when he was under forced amnesia, he was uncontrollably attracted to her despite the fact that he had no idea who she was.

The only conclusion Max could see was to try even harder to convince 99 that he wasn't interested in her. This was especially hard when she was doing everything in her power to seduce him, which was what she was doing right now as she turned off the water in the shower and continued to hum sexily.

Max, whose thoughts had only been running wild while she was in the bathroom and had never gotten to sleep, ran his hands over his face and sighed. A second later, he heard the door open and looked in its direction.

99 waltzed out wrapped in a towel. Her hair, which was still pinned up from earlier, had been untouched, but her skin glistened with water droplets. "Couldn't you sleep, Max?" she asked, walking over to their suitcases.

Max swallowed. "Uh, no, 99. I guess I'm too anxious about this case," he responded.

"Don't worry, Max," she replied, opening the suitcase and searching for some clean clothes. "It'll all work out."

"I'm sure you're right, 99," he agreed, sitting up. "I'll let you get dressed," he said as he grabbed his shoes and started to leave the room.

When she finally joined him in the main room, Max was studying his biography. She grabbed her copy and paced the room for a few minutes, reading her own. "Well," 99 said turning and walking toward him, "I guess I know everything there is to know about Greta Braun." She sat down in the chair beside his. "How are you doing, Max?"

"Fine," he replied, disinterestedly. She glanced at her biography again.

"We've been married 11 years and we don't have any children," she remarked.

"Good," Max said, again with little enthusiasm.

"Why is that good, Max?"

"Well, at least we don't have to hire a baby sitter," he responded.

99 frowned and then said, "I wonder why we don't have any children, Max."

Max rolled his eyes and replied, "99, will you please stop questioning the biography? And stop calling me 'Max.' From here on in, we have to look and act and think like…" he looked at his biography again and finished, "Fritz and Greta Braun all the time."

"_Ja, ja. Gut_," 99 replied, moving over to the empty cushion next to him. "_Fritz, mein Fritz_," she murmured into his ear, draping an arm around his shoulder. "_Liebste._"

Max's eyes grew wide. "What are you doing?" he asked, annoyed.

"Well my biography says that Greta absolutely adored her husband," she answered, offering him the page to see for himself.

"Yes, well, my biography says that Dr. Fritz Braun was a dedicated scientist. He thought of nothing but his work twenty-four hours a day." He punctuated the end of his sentence by tapping his biography with the glasses he held in his hand.

"No wonder we don't have any children," 99 surmised.

It was then that the phone rang. Max answered to find Hans Frome of the German embassy on the other end. They agreed to meet an hour later, in order for the embassy to welcome the Braun's into Washington.

"What was that about, Max?" 99 asked when he hung up the phone.

"That was Hans Frome from the German embassy," he answered. "He's coming by to pick us up in an hour. He wants to take us out to dinner."

"This could be it, Max!" 99 exclaimed, "Do you think he'll lead us to Frank Valentine?"

"I sure hope so, 99," he responded. "I'd hate to hang around this hotel room for any longer if he doesn't." He ran a hand over his eyes. 99 observed his tired behavior and then spoke:

"_Fritz, my love, you need to rest_," 99 she said softly in German as she moved to his side once more. "_Come rest your head, close your eyes, and go to sleep_." With that she guided his head down to her lap, where she began to stroke his hair.

"_Greta, I have work to do_," Max returned, playing along. He was doing his best to fight her, but he felt his resolve crumble.

"Rest, Max," she whispered back. "I'll wake you when it's time to go."

So Max closed his eyes and prepared himself for the battle that was to come. He reached for her hand and squeezed it tight. He held on to her as he drifted off to sleep, thinking that no matter what was ahead, he could face it with her by his side.

Fin.

**A/N: I'm sure excuses aren't what you're interested in hearing, so I will simply say I am sorry for the delay. But summer (glorious summer) has arrived, opening up time for Get Smart love.**

**Interestingly enough, one thing that kept me from this project was a research paper about Get Smart. It was the most fun paper I have ever had to write. So I've been immersed enough to continue seamlessly into (fan)fictional writing, and shall crank them out as quickly as I can.**

**Thanks again for reading. As always, reviews are more than welcome.**

**Viva Smart!**


End file.
